Rydel's biggest mistake
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: *Sequel to Riker's Mistake* Rydel find a cute guy at the mall name Cody. When Rydel invite Cody over, how is Riker gonna take this? And what will happen if Cody start to abuse him? Will Riker keep the secret to himself or he will give up and tell Rydel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a sequel to 'Riker's Mistake'! We don't own anything and this chapter wrote by me and R-is-so-amazing :) Enjoy!**

~Rydel POV~

"Ain't NO way we're going home  
Let's stay on the run forever  
Let's go nowhere that we know.  
These strings with the stars fit together.  
We can do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
Baby we can do better.  
Ain't no way were going home.  
Yeah, let's go. yeah let's go!"

We finish the song. "That was awesome guys!" Riker exclaims. "Go take a break." We smile. Riker's been making us practice for hours now, but it actually paid off. I had a little headache, so I decided to go take a walk.

"I'll be back guys." I say.

"Where are you going?" RIker asks.

"Just for a walk. I'll be back soon." I say. He smiles and nods. I walk upstairs then out the door. I walk round the block, thinking. It's been a week since Kristy. A week since all our problems. A week since Riker's and my huge fight. A week since I went to the hospital.

Luckily, everything was great now. Everything could change in a week. I smile at my thought but I get interrupted when I crash into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I say. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The other boy said. He helps me up. "Hey, I'm Cody." He says.

"I'm Rydel." I reply.

''Nice to meet you'' He smile. We keep staring and smiling.

''Um. Wanna hang out sometime?'' He ask. I smile nodding.

''I'd love too'' I replied.

''Cool. Oh,yea um i-i need your number...'' He said nervously. I giggle and give him my number.

Here you go'' I smile.

''Thanks. Uh text you later'' He wink and walk off. Ahh! Can't believe i met a cute guy! Eeeeep!

? P.O.V.  
''Well?'' I ask Cody.

''She says yes and gave me her number'' He show me her number.

''Great. Now let do this. '' I smirk.

Riker P.O.V.

''Where's Rydel? She's suppose to be here since 5 minute ago!'' I said.

''Relax man. You probably gave her hard time practicing our songs since an hour.'' Rocky said. We heard the door slam and saw Rydel walking in smiling.

''What are you smiling about?'' I ask.

''Oh is just that i met this cute guy name Cody'' She smile even wider. A guy name Cody? Already after all this happen?

''Oh wait a go sis!'' Ross give Rydel a high five.

''Um Rydel, are you sure about this? I mean what if he not the right guy for you?'' I cross my arms.

''Yes Riker. He's sweet and kindly handsome'' She explain by day dreaming of him. I look at Ross,Rocky,Ratliff and Ryland. They shrugs.

''Let go home'' I sigh. We all went home and get popcorn ready for our movie night.

''Hey guys. Cody want to come over tomorrow and meet you guys.'' She walk in the kitchen. We nods. We ate popcorn,watch movie and finally pass out.

No one P.O.V.

How is Riker gonna take this? Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow...

**What ya think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! This chapter is written by me :)**

Riker P.O.V.

''Guys! He should be getting here any minute! So guys PLEASE don't embarrass me ok?'' Rydel ran downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe i will or maybe i won't.

''Relax Delly. We promise we won't embarrass you'' Ross chuckle. That's a lie! I can tell...

_Ding dong!_

''He's here! Now be cool!'' She said walk up to front door while fixing her hair and open the door.

''Hi Cody'' She smile. A MOHAWK? My baby sister is dating the Mohawk dude!?

''Hey'' He smile back.

''Come on in'' She motion her hand to let him in. He nod and walk in.

''Cody, this is my brothers Riker, Rocky,Ross and Ryland'' She introduce us.

''Hey Cody nice to meet you.'' Ross stick his hand out while glaring.

''Uhh nice to meet you too'' He chuckle nervously and shake his hand. Rydel smack Ross's arm.

''So um. I got to go bathroom real quick. So be right right.'' Rydel run upstairs.

''Me,Ryland and Ross are going to play football. C'mon guys'' Rocky walk outside. Ross and Ryland follow him out. So it just leave me and Cody.

''So,how did you and Rydel met?'' I was silence for minute.

"Why you care?" He cross him arms.

"Cause she my baby sister. If you hurt her. I'll hurt you badly."I warn him.

"She won't get hurt. But you will" He push me. What's his problem?

"Did you just push me!?" I yell. He push me back down and kick my side hard. I wince in pain.

"If you go near or talk to her about this. I'll kill you to death" He warn.

"Ok I'm back!" Rydel came downstairs.

"Great" Cody kiss her on cheek. She start to blush.

"Um Riker are you ok?" She ask. I look at Cody glaring at me.

"Yea I'm fine. I just trip over my self " I said standing up. She nod.

"Hey Rydel. I was thinking if you want to go bowling? " Cody ask smiling.

"Yea! I love bowling! Let go." Rydel hold his hand and leave. Now is just me here. But I need to tell Rydel that he is not right for her. I had a feeling we're going back all over again...

**What you think might happen? Will Rydel believe him? We'll find out next time! Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by me again.**

Rydel P.O.V.

''Wow Rydel, you're pretty good at it'' He smile.

''Thanks'' i smile back.

''Rydel,can i ask you something?'' He ask. I nod.

''I was thinking maybe if you want to be in my band with me and my friends? We kinda need new piano player and i was thinking if you would like to join.''He ask shrugging.

''I'd love to but i'm in a band too called R5.''I sigh.

''Oh. With Riker,Ross,Rocky and Ratliff?'' He ask again.

''H-how do you know?''I get confuse.

''My cousin made me watch it'' He chuckle.

''So,yea but please tho? Cause i know the only person that are great piano player is you'' He hold my hands. I crack a smile. But how am i gonna do this? I can't quit!

''But how?'' I ask putting my hands on his chest. He put his hands on my waist. He move my hair behind my ear and whisper ''Quit''.

''But i can't qu-'' I cut off by him putting his finger on my lip. Then move to my cheek and start to leans in.

''Of course you can'' He says leaning in and kiss me. I try pull away but i give in. We both start to kiss passionately. After 10 seconds he pull away.

''So please?'' He ask softly.

''Okay. I'll quit the band and go to your's'' I nod. He smile.

**Sorry it short. But reviews!**

**Kelsea:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if you think this is update but is not. Just wanna let u guys know that i'm gonna be only writer of this story. So i guess is just me...Again...So yea bye have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's this chapter by R5-is-so-amazing :)**

~Riker POV~

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. "You're what?!"

"Exactly what I just said, I'm quitting R5." Rydel replies.

"Ry! How could you?" Ross asks.

"I just am, don't question it!" She exclaims before walking back upstairs to her room. I can't believe this. Something tells me this has something to o with the new 'boyfriend' of hers.

"I'll be back." I say grabbing my jacket and walking outside. I walk towards Cody's house. Don't ask me how I know where he lives, I have my ways. I walk up his porch ready to do this... until I remember what he did to me yesterday... What if he does it again? Maybe it was just a one-time thing. Besides, this is for my baby sister. I got this. I ring the doorbell.

A few seconds later, he opens the door. "What do you want?"

Suddenly, I get nervous again. But I shake it off. "Are you making my sister quit R5?" I ask as calmly as I could.

"Obviously." He replies. "But you won't tell anyone, right?" He asks taking a step closer to me.

I take a step back. "Of course. I'm telling the rest of the band. You can't make her quit for good." I say gaining a little courage.

He gets angry, grabs me, and pulls me into his house. He drags me into the living room and pushes me, causing me to crash into a wall. I look up at him. I get up but he kicks me and I'm back on the ground. I wince at the pain. "Let's get this straight." He says leaning in close to me. "No one will stop me from staying away from Rydel. And, you will tell no one about this, or I will kill you and the person who knows. Understand?"

I nod, too afraid to say anything. He punches me in the face before speaking again. "Good, now leave." He says. I get up, in pain and slowly make my way to the door, then outside. Once I'm outside, I collapse and just lay on the ground.

"Riker!" I hear. I look up. It's Rocky.

~Rocky POV~

Riker leaves, and after that, everyone kinda went their own way. Ross went to the Austin and Ally set and Ratliff went home. I decide to follow Riker, being my curious self. I stayed about 10 feet behind him until he reached a house, then I hid behind a bush.

"Whose house is that?" I whisper to myself. I see someone open the door, and they start arguing. Riker looks really scared. What the heck is happening?

The next thing I see scares me the most the person who was at the door grabs Riker and pulls him inside! I run to a window and see them in the living room. Wait, that's Rydel's boyfriend! He pushes, then kicks Riker. Something happens and Riker slowly walks back to the front door.

I run back and hid behind the bush. I see Riker walk out the door, walk down the porch steps, and just fall to the ground. No more hiding now. "Riker!" I exclaim running towards him. He seemed fine, except for a black eye.

"Riker, what happened?" I ask helping him up.

"N-Nothing." He replies shakily.

I shake my head. "I saw what just happened. Riker are you okay?" I ask pulling him into a hug.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fin-ne." He says.

"Come on, let's go home, then you can tell me everything." I say. He nods and we head home. Once we got home, I took him to our room. "Stay here." I say. I go downstairs and grab an ice pack.

I run back upstairs and give Riker the ice pack for his eye. "Now, tell me what happened." I say.

Riker looks at me worried, before sighing. "Alright, I'll tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone." He says.

"I promise." I reply. He tells me everything, from what happened yesterday til what just happened before bursting out in tears again. "Oh Riker." I say giving him a hug.

"I just want my little sister back." He says.

"Trust me, I do too."

**Review for the next one! Poor Riker :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's this chapter by me :)**

Ross P.O.V.  
"Hey brotha! Where you going?" Riker ask smiling.  
"To A &A set" I said opening door.  
"Cool I'll go with you!" He follow me out.  
"Why?" I raise my eyebrows.  
"Oh you know. I just thought I can spend time with my baby brother! " He pat my back. Okay what up with him? He never want to go with me!  
"Are you okay? Cause you NEVER want to go with me" I said getting in car.  
"Promise to keep a secret?" He sigh. I nod. "Promise".  
"Well we know Rydel quit. So I went to Cody house and when as k him about it and then..."He stop for minute.  
"And then what?" I ask.  
"He beat me up" He finish. I was shock.  
"Oh my gosh, are you alright!?" I park my car and hurry over help Riker out.  
"I'm fine. Just. ...can I stay please? " He beg.  
"Sure you can" I nod.

Riker P.O.V.  
"Hey Ross!" Laura smile hug him.  
"Hey Laura" He hug back.  
"Oh hey Riker. I didn't you were coming" She says.  
"Yea, I got bored so I thought I can hangout with my little brother" I pat on Ross' s back smiling. She nod.  
"Hey guys!" We look and saw Vanessa coming toward us.  
"Hey sis!" Laura smile. Be honest I have a crush on her since I watch her on Switch At Birth.  
"Well um me and Laura should get going on set. So come on Laura. See you guys later" Ross said.  
"So uhh, Vanessa, you're visiting here too?" I ask.  
"Yea, I just want to hangout with my little sister" She shrugs.  
"Same here" I smile.

Rydel P.O.V.  
"Okay guys let start. Ready and 1 and 2 and 1, 2, 3, 4!" Cody start doing the guitar. We've been rehearsing since 5 hours.  
*20 mins later*  
"Okay great job guys" Cody says putting his guitar and walk up to me.  
"You were great on piano babe" Cody kiss me.  
"Thanks babe" I kiss back.

**Sorry if it short. That all i can think of :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's this chapter by R5-is-so-amazing :)**

~Riker POV~

After Ross and Laura finished filming for Austin and Ally, we went home. I hung out with Vanessa and she is the best. No doubt I have a huge crush on her. Maybe I should ask her out. My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the front door open and two people laughing. I sneak out of my room. It's Rydel and Cody, of course.

But Rydel... she looked different! Her hair was dyed a million different colors and she was wearing all these fancy clothes. Usually, she just wears casual clothes, a t shirt and jeans, or something like that. Forgetting I was supposed to be quiet, I run downstairs. "Rydel! What happened to you?!" I exclaim.

Rydel and Cody turn to me. Cody gives me a death glare which I try to ignore. "It's my new look." Rydel says completely oblivious of her ''boyfriend's" stares.

"It's... different." I say not wanting to get into more trouble than I already probably am.

"Yeah, Cody helped me out with it. He says it should be my new look." She says forgetting about our fight earlier.

I nod not wanting to say anything. "Rydel, didn't you come back to get your purse so we can go to dinner?" Cody asks her sweetly.

She smiles. "Oh yeah. I'll be right back." She runs up the stairs to her room.

I look at Cody. "I-I'll just go away now." I says about to walk away.

"Not so fast." He says grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back. I gulp. "I told you to stay away from Rydel." He says in his old, harsh voice.

"I-I just-" I never finish. He punches me in the face, hitting the eye that was already bruised, while still holding on to me. I wince. I was in so much pain.

"Stay away from Rydel. Do you understand?" He asks. I nod. He pushes me to the ground. "Now, go away." He growls. I get up and run to me and Rocky's room.

I run in tears streaming down my face. Rocky was playing with his guitar, but looks over and sees me. "Riker!" He exclaims. He comes over to me. "Riker, are you okay?" I shake my head. He frowns. He helps me up and helps me sit in my bed. "What did he do this time?" He asks softly putting his arm around me.

I tell him everything. "Rydel did what!?" Rocky yells scaring me a little causing me to jump. Call me a scaredy cat, but I wasn't emotionally stable right now "Sorry." He says. He shakes his head. "We have to do something quick."

I sit there thinking. Now I know how Rydel felt when I was dating Kristy. Oh no! Now I know how she felt! And I just ignored her! Just like she's doing to me right now! It's probably revenge. More tears run down my face as I think more about this. Rocky hugs me. "Riker?"

"Now I know how Rydel felt when I did this to her." I reply.

"In that case, we need proof that he's hurting you. How did you find out Kristy was hurting Rydel?" He asks.

I think about it for a minute. Then it hits me. "She blacked out on stage. I don't remember the details, but we had a concert then I realized that she wasn't lying." I reply.

"Well, that's not gonna work." Rocky mutters. "We can't purposely let you get hurt then go to the hospital, maybe have some memory loss, well and everything else."

"We have to think of something." I say in a small voice.

"We'll get through this. I promise." Rocky reassures. "I'll be here with you through it all." I smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Haha R5-is-so-amazing just HAD to put Riker and Rocky moment. XD Anyway review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's this chapter** written** by me :) **

Rydel P.O.V.

"Alright guys let start from a top!" Cody said putting the bass strap around his shoulder. We all start rehearsing. You know, I think I'm starting to like this band than R5. Who am i kidding? I LOVE this band 'Bad kids' than R5. i'm glad Cody is mine.

*20 mins later*

"Ok great job guys!" Cody said putting his bass down and walk toward me.

"You were great babe!" He smile kissing me. I kiss back.

"thanks babe! You were great and sexy" I wink and giggle. He smile. His phone is buzzing in his pocket. He take it out and look at me.

"Um i better take this"He sigh. I nod and then he went to other room.

* * *

*With R4*

Riker P.O.V

"Okay let start with 'Forget About You'" Rocky says

**"Forget About You"**

Oh no, here we go

Hear your voice on the radio

Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent

Like cement stuck up in my head

Got me so distracted and confused...

"Okay guys stop"I put the bass down. Not the same without my baby sister.

"What wrong bro?" Ross ask.

"It just... not right with out Rydel" I sigh. I can't do this.

"Sorry guys but I can't do this anymore" I run upstairs to my room. I start to broke down crying. I miss Delly. My only baby sister.

* * *

? P.O.V.

"So you want me to do what?" I ask confuse.

"Ugh! This is why I hate you! I want you to have Rydel to hurt Riker...badly " She says.

"But what if Rydel don't ?" I ask. She think.

" Then I want her dead"

**ugh she is so mean! I bet you guys know who's that is ;) anyway reviews! Oh yea I also wanna give LoveLover13 a shoutout of her story! Please go read her' s**

**is amazing :)!well bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey** guys. Sadly this is the last chapter :( But don't worry cause there will be a sequel! Well enjoy! **

The Next Day

~? POV~

"So you know the plan right?"

"Yes. I'll tell her to come over, then we'll do our thing." I reply.

"Good. Let's hope this works out.

"~Rydel POV~

I was sitting in my room when I get a text from Cody.

Hey, wanna come over? You can meet my cousin.' I texted back. 'Sure. Be there soon.' I got up and walked downstairs. "Where are you going?" I turn around. Riker.

"Cody's. Why?" I ask.

"Um, n-no reason." He stutters. I look at him funny, but shrug it off. I walk out of the house and head to Cody's house. I ring the doorbell and he opens up.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. Come in." He says. I walk in.

"Come meet my cousin." He says and takes me to the living room. No. Way. "Rydel, this is my cousin, Kristy." He says. My eyes widen.

"Hey, Rydel." She says.

"H-Hi." I stutter. Cody and I sit down on the couch.

"So Rydel. How's Riker?" Kristy asks me.

"H-He's good." I reply.

"Wanna do us a favor?" She asks me. Cody nods.

"What kind of favor?" I ask.

"Would you ever, you know... hurt Riker?" She asks me. My eyes widen.

"Hurt Riker? Never! He's my big brother." I reply.

"That's too bad." She says taking a step towards me.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask confused. Then suddenly, I get it.

"No. I'm not gonna hurt Riker!" I exclaim.

Cody grabs me.

"Oh yes you will." He says. I try to get out of his grip, and finally succeed. I run out of the house and back home. Luckily, they weren't following me. I walk into the house and see Riker watching TV. I run up to my room and lock the door. I lay face down on my bed for a little.

"What did I get myself into?" I whisper to myself. Suddenly, theres a knock on my door. The person keeps on knocking quickly. I sigh. "Come in." I walks in.

"Ry, you have to come downstairs. Now!" He exclaims.

"But-" I never finish cuz he grabs my arm and drags me downstairs.

"Rocky-" We get downstairs and I see why he needed me. Riker was laying on the floor holding his stomach and Cody was standing next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Riker!" I exclaim while running towards him.

Ratliff and Ross, who were also downstairs, started to attack Cody. I didn't pay attention to them. I was just worried about Riker.

"Riker." I whisper. He moves a little then looks at me.

"Hey, Ry." He says quietly.

"I'm soo sorry, Rike." I whisper giving him a hug.

"It's fine. I kinda put you through the same thing before." He replies. Soon enough, Ross, Ratliff, and Rocky drag Cody outside and he runs back to his own house.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Riker and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Luckily,

Riker didn't have any major injuries, just a little stomachache and headache. It was pretty late at night, so everyone else was in their rooms doing whatever they were doing. Suddenly, my stomach feels a little weird. Maybe I'm hungry? No, I just had dinner a few hours ago. I look at Riker and my stomach feels even weirder. Wait... No. Way.

~Riker POV~

Rydel and I were sitting in front of the TV. We had made up and everything.

Luckily, I wasn't hurt badly, although the kid can throw a pretty hard punch and kick.

After a few minutes, my stomach starts to hurt again. But it's not the same kind of 'hurt' that i had earlier. It felt different. I look down at Rydel, and the feeling gets even stronger. It's kinda funny, cuz it's the same feeling I had when i still liked Kristy. Wait a minute... No. Way!

~No one POV~

Neither one of them knew what was coming for them later on...

**This was written by R5-is-so-amazing :) So yea there will be a sequel On R5-is-so-amazing page! Bye! Happy new year! :D**


End file.
